


The Selection

by nerdyanddisney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, The Selection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-18 02:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: You are Manhattan royalty, making your marriage one people want to watch. What happens when the Avengers are your suitors?





	1. Prologue

You are the Manhattan equivalent of a princess. Every detail of your life is constantly scrutinized by the public eye. So, when your family felt that it was time for you to get married, you had a line of people fighting for your hand.

Instead of choosing the person with the most money or best public standing, your parents gave you some choice in the matter.

Following the success of the ABC hit, The Bachelorette, they decided to choose a host of people they approved of, force you to get to know them, and ultimately let you choose one of them.

Your parents spent many nights sifting through the applicants, trying to find the best of the best in money, morals, and muscles, anyone who could better your image

Finally, a list was created:

James “Bucky” Barnes  
Carol Danvers  
Scott Lang  
Wanda Maximoff  
Loki Laufeyson  
Thor Odinson  
Peter Quill  
Steven Rogers  
Natasha Romanoff  
Anthony Stark


	2. Chapter 1

You straighten your dress as you wait for the men to arrive. Not only were you supposed to marry one of these ten people, but this is your first time dating anyone. 

You didn’t have much time to stress about either of those thoughts, as the first suitor arrived.

He stepped out of the limousine, not waiting for the man to open the door for him. 

He seems so nervous to be here. He stands perfectly straight, one hand behind his back and a rose in the other. He watches the ground as he walks, either in an attempt not to look at you or not trip.

When he reaches you, you give him a small smile. “Hello, Sergeant Barnes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He gives a simple nod before handing you the rose. “It’s just Bucky, doll. There’s no need to be so formal with me.”

You giggle at his change. “Of course not.” You give him a quick hug before sending him into the complex that your parents bought for this event.

The next person arrives just as Bucky closes the door. When you see her, you are immediately thrown off guard. Sure, the last man was handsome, but this woman… There was something about her that made you certain she was going to stay around for a while.

“Captain Carol Danvers,” she greets, sticking her hand out.

You nod, shaking her hand. “I’m glad you’re here, Captain Danvers.”

She smirks. “Very polite. I can’t wait to see you again, Ms. (L/N).” With that, she heads up to the main area, where Bucky is, leaving you at the stairway, completely stunned by your interaction.

Scott Lang. Boy, did he seem like a mess. A fun mess, but a mess nonetheless. What he lacked in fashion knowledge, he made up for in humor. 

A tall man steps out next, having the same effect over you as Captain Danvers had.

“Loki,” he greets, placing a kiss on the back of your hand.

You feel your cheeks heat up at the affection. “Unusual name.”

He looks behind you to the sprawling mansion. “Unusual home.”

“Touche. Have a good evening, Loki.”

“You as well, my dear.”

The woman that followed him, Wanda Maximoff, was timid, like Bucky. Terrified that she would mess up things with you. With a gentle touch to her arm, you assured her that you were just as nervous as she was. Her smile widened, causing yours to as well. Instead of giving her the same hug you gave everyone, you placed a quick kiss to her cheek. “I can’t wait to see you again,” you whisper, sending her off.

The next man arrives shortly after, greeting you the same way Loki did, with a kiss to the back of your hand, which has the same effect over you.

“My name is Thor. It is truly an honor to be here, Lady (L/N).”

You giggle. “Just (Y/N) is fine.”

“Perfect, (Y/N).”

“Perfect,” you repeat, sending him up.

Just as much of a mess as Scott, Peter Quill is the next person you meet. He gives you a cheesy pickup line before giving you a quick hug and going up to the main area.

Captain Rogers greets you the same way as the Odinsons, though he isn’t nearly as smooth as them. He has a light pink dusting his cheeks and stumbles over his words as he speaks. “I’m, um, Steve, but you already knew that.”

You give him a smile to make him more comfortable. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Steve. I’m grateful that you were able to come.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

You give him a quick hug, causing him to tense once again. “I’m glad.” When you let go, you tell him to go up and that you will be there soon.

Natasha Romanoff. She obviously wasn’t one for first impressions. She gave you a quick greeting and hug before heading upstairs. 

Tony Stark, on the other hand, knew how to leave a mark. He got out of the drive’s seat of the limousine before sauntering over to you and kissing your hand. “Tony Stark.”

“(Y/N) (L/N),” you mimic. “We have drivers.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He kisses your cheek before holding his arm out for you to take. “I believe I am the last to arrive. Are you coming in with me?”

Unable to resist his charm, you wrap your arm around his. “Lead the way.”

The entire room stares at you as you walk in. You see a flash of jealousy go across many people’s faces as they see you on Tony’s arm. Realizing the message that you are sending, you let go of him and send him further into the room. 

You smile widely, just as your parents have throughout countless banquets. “I cannot thank you enough for being here. It truly means the world to me. I hope that, no matter what happens, we will still stay in touch.” You pause, letting your words soak in before continuing, “Tomorrow, will be our first date. Instructions will be sent to your room.” A few people start murmuring, causing you to pause for a moment. “As much as I want to stay and talk with you, tomorrow is a big day. I believe you have all been giving directions to your rooms.” A few people nod. “Then goodnight. I will see you tomorrow.”

With that, you turn to leave the room, leaving the ten alone. “What the hell just happened?”


	3. Chapter 2

You nervously wring your hands as you wait for everyone to show up. Unlike first impressions, you had no idea who would come in when. You had absolutely no way to prepare for this.

Your best friend laughs at you. “They aren’t supposed to be here for half an hour. What are you stressing about?”

“How am I supposed to pick one of them?”

“You aren’t expected to pick anyone today. Or even this week. Hell, if you want to throw this all away and marry a random construction worker, that’d be fine too.”

“Gina. You know I can’t do that.”

“Not yet anyway. If all these people turn out to be assholes, then you can argue that it would look great for your family is you lowered yourself down to an unknown commoner, and then you could marry your true love.”

“You know, I’ve never even considered that I could find love. I was just hoping for like. Or even tolerate.”

She grabs you by your shoulders. “(Y/N), you deserve so much more than that. You know you do. Besides, I’m sure you can love one of these people. Best of the best, right?”

“I guess.”

“There’s got to be at least one person you could see yourself with.”

You nod, smiling as you think back to their arrival. “There are a few I’d like to know better.”

Gina smiles widely. “There you go! Come on! Tell me about them.”

You shrug. “There’s not much to tell. I mean, I just met them.”

A dramatic sigh leaves her lips. “As your best friend, you are contractually obligated to tell about any person you want to have any sort of relationship with, even if it’s just sexual.”

“Gina!” you scold. “Now, I’m definitely not telling you.”

She pouts. “Fine. Whatever. I don’t care.” With crossed arms, she turns away from you, her bottom lip jutting out.

Before you have time to respond, one of the women from last night hesitantly opens the door. “I’m so sorry I’m early. I was just so worried about being late that I’m early.” She laughs nervously. “I can leave if you want.”

Gina looks between the two of you as you take the woman’s hand. “Of course not. Actually, I prefer you to be early. I should apologize. Gina and I were so busy chatting that we didn’t finish setting up.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

You open your mouth to tell her that you would love her help, but Gina has always been a faster talker than you. “So, who’s your friend?”

You glare at her. “Wanda. Wanda Maximoff. Why don’t you go make sure that the food’s ready?”

“I already checked five minu-” Gina protests.

“Gina. Check. Please.”

Finally taking the hint, she winks about you before leaving.

“I’m sorry about her.”

Wanda shakes her head. “No, no, it’s fine. She just cares about you.”

“A bit too much,” you mutter. “How was your first night?”

“It was very nice. Everyone has been so nice, even the other people here for you. I was surprised.”

You smile. “I’m glad. I hope it stays that way.”

“I promise to tell you if it doesn’t.”

You giggle, making her blush slightly. “Please do.” A moment of silence passes before you say, “I’m sorry we didn’t really get to talk last night.”

At the same time, she opens her mouth, words tumbling out quickly and uncertainly. “Did you kiss everyone last night?”

You stare at her. To say you weren’t surprised at her question would be a lie. Though, you should have expected it. “No.” You swallow, suddenly nervous. “Just you.”

“Why?” her voice is barely a whisper as she returns to being timid. 

How do you answer that? ‘Because you were so nervous I just wanted to comfort you.’ ‘Because you were so beautiful that I couldn’t stop myself.’ ‘Because I have no idea what will happen next and wanted that with you.’ or completely honestly?

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Her eyes widen. “I didn’t-”

“Hello again, Ms. (L/N),” a confident voice greets. 

You smile up at the woman. “Hello again, Captain Danvers. How was your night?”

She sits next to you. “Wonderful, thank you.”

You nod, your focus still on Wanda who has gone to busy herself with a floral arrangement. “You made quite the impression.”

“A good one, I hope,” she says.

“Wonderful, Captain.”

“Is there a reason you won’t use my name?”

You shake your head, with a smirk. “I didn’t know I could, Captain.”

“You certainly can, Ms. (L/N).” Her expression mimics yours.

“Then, I am just (Y/N), Carol.” 

Her smile softens once she hears her name. “Gorgeous.”

“Isn’t she?” a new voice calls from behind you. 

You turn back to him. “Hello, Loki. Did you have a good evening?”

“Of course. The room is much nicer than anything I’m used to.”

You raise your eyebrows. “I never would have known. You carry yourself like a prince.”

He laughs loudly. “I’m glad you think so.”

He sits down across from you as Thor comes into the room, which Loki takes as his cue to leave.

“I hope my brother didn’t trouble you too much.”

“Brother? I had no idea you two were related.”

“I hope that that doesn’t impact your decision.”

You shake your head. “Of course not.”

The two of you talk for a while about your families and how growing up in such an important family changed you before Natasha walks in. You make some excuse to Thor before rushing over to see her. 

“Ms. Romanoff,” you call, coming up to her. “I don’t think we’ve properly met.”

“You know my name. And I know yours. Is that not the definition of a meeting?”

You groan internally. “I hope that we could get to know each other a little better, given our situation.”

“Take me on a date, and maybe we can do something about that.” She turns and walks away from you.

There was something about her that was so infatuating and completely infuriating about her that made you want to send her home and keep her as close as possible at the same time. 

Luckily, a few men walk in to demand your attention. Two of them are engrossed in conversation while the other two seem to want nothing more than to outdo each other. 

As Peter and Scott try to win your attention without giving up whatever they are arguing about. Wanting a much less stressful interaction, you go over to the other pair.

“Steve, Bucky,” you greet, giving each of them a quick hug. “How was your first night?”

They both respond that it was fine. The three of you stare at each other for a moment before Steve asks, “Are we late? I thought it said noon, but I could be wrong.”

You shake your head with a small smile. “No, no. You were right. Everyone just seemed to be here incredibly early.” With a small laugh, you change the subject. “Did you two know each other before this? You get along much better than anyone else.” 

“We’ve been friends forever,” Bucky answers. “It’s nice to go into this knowing someone.”

“I’d imagine so.”

You mill around the room, talking to everyone a little more and taking note of who got along and who didn’t, as you wait for the final suitor to arrive.

It isn’t until 12:30 that Tony Stark bursts into the room. 

“Always one to make an impression,” you remark, walking over to him.

He wraps an arm around you, pulling you close. “Gotta make sure you remember me.”

You untangle yourself. “I’m sure I will.” You make your way to the center of the room, standing on a chair before addressing the room. “I want to thank you all again for coming. I understand that this is not the easiest thing for you, but I hope that this will be worth it in the end. Today is not only a chance for me to get to know you but also it is a chance for you to get to know each other.” You look between the different groups of people. “My goal is to make this as enjoyable as possible, for everyone involved, so if you will please do your part to help me, I will be incredibly grateful.”

You step off and make your way back into the groups.


	4. Chapter 3

Based on your lunch, you know who your first date will be with. So, once you get back to your room for the evening, you send a note to her. 

Wanda,

I am so sorry that our morning was cut short. But, I hope that I can make up for it. Will you join me tomorrow at the lake? We’ll leave around eleven, or whenever you are ready.

I can’t wait to spend the day with you…

Rest well,

(Y/N) (L/N)

You quickly send the letter off with one of your maids before you have time to reconsider your request. 

You spend the rest of the evening pacing in front of your door, waiting for her response. What if she rejected you? You knew that this whole thing was essentially so that people would date you, but what if, after you abandoned her today, she decided she didn’t want to date you, that she wanted to go home?

Maybe you should have taken the note to her yourself. Then, she could tell you directly, immediately what she thought.

You close your eyes and attempt to steady your breathing. “It’s okay. You still have nine other people who want to date you. If you don’t get your shot with her, it’s okay. There are other people you need to get to know.” After a few more minutes, you hear a knock on your door.

“Ms. (L/N), Ms. Maximoff has responded,” one of your maids responds, handing you a letter.

(Y/N),

Thank you so much for your invitation. And, after today, I have so much I want to talk to you about. I look forward to a day with just the two of us.

Until tomorrow,

Wanda Maximoff

You clutch the letter to your chest with a large smile on your face. With the letter still in your hands, you fall onto the bed, mentally planning your day with her.

It doesn’t take long for word to get out that you already asked someone on a date. While everyone is busy trying to figure out who you asked, Gina slips into your room.

“Let me guess! Pretty blonde-what was her name-she was like Captain someone-”

You shake your head. “Danvers. And, no it was Wanda. The first one who came to lunch.”

Gina nods, still excited for you. “Oooh. She seems nice. A little shy, but nice.”

“She is.” You pause, thinking back to every interaction you had with her. “I just… Lunch was weird, and I owe it to her to spend some more time with her, explain what happened.”

She sits in silence with you for a few moments before suddenly sitting up. “We have to plan your outfit! What kinda date is it? Where is it? When is it? What are you going for?”

You laugh at her questions. “We’re spending an afternoon on the lake.”

“So, swimsuit, shorts?” She pulls you up by your arm. “C’mon.”

The next day, you stand by the car, waiting for Wanda, in the outfit that Gina picked out. You anxiously tap your foot as you wait for her to show up. 

“You look gorgeous,” a male voice calls.

“I should hope so,” you respond, turning towards him.

He walks over to you, leaning against the car. “Promise to look this good when we go on our date?”

You smirk, knowing that you are sending him home soon. “We’ll see.” Looking past him, you see Wanda coming towards you. “Excuse me,” you say, dismissing him to join everyone else as they spend the day getting more comfortable with each other and the mansion.

Wanda takes his place in front of you, giving you a small peck on the cheek. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers against your cheek.

“As do you. Are you ready to go?”

She nods, hopping into the passenger side of the car, letting you drive. The drive to the lake is, fortunately, very short, giving you more time to spend at the lake together.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t quite sure what you would want to do, so I thought a lake day would be nice.”

She sits on the cooler. “It’s wonderful. Thank you.”

“I also thought we needed to talk about yesterday,” you start, immediately regretting it. “I wanted to apologize for abandoning you. I really wanted to talk to you, but I-”

“It’s fine. I mean, that is why I’m here. To be one of the many people you’re trying to date. I get it. I just want to know that I can still have time with you. Just the two of us.”

“That’s what I want, too.”

Her smile matches yours, scooting over on the cooler, patting the spot next to her. “Well then, sit with me. I want to make today count.”

You giggle, joining her. The two of you don’t really fit on the cooler together. You each have one leg hanging off, and the leg you do have on the cooler is pressed against hers. You have one hand behind her, against her back, to keep your balance. She takes a similar position, with her hand pressed against the edge of the cooler behind you. “I think the lake may be a better idea,” you say, still laughing.

She laughs with you. “Yeah, probably.” You stand first, holding your hands out to help her up. Once she’s up and balanced, you step back and take off your shorts and sandals, leaving you in just your one piece.

She follows suit, undressing until she is in just her swimsuit. 

“Beautiful,” you whisper, causing her to blush.

She grabs your hand, pulling you into the water with her, both of you giggling like school girls. 

Eventually, you both get hungry and make your way back to the shore, sitting on the ground in front of the cooler, using it as a table.

Even through your rather late lunch, you can’t stop talking to each other. As lunch ends, you both feel sad that your date is ending soon. Watching her giggle, a light pink dusting her cheeks, her eyes crinkled slightly. “This is my chance,” you think.

You lean closer to her, slowly raising a hand to cup her cheek. “Is this okay?”

She nods, adjusting so that the two of you are slightly more comfortable. “Perfect.”

The hand that started on her cheek moves to the back of her head, pulling her closer, as you move the hand that is supporting you behind her, trapping her in your embrace, not that she wants to leave. She brings a hand to your cheek, the other resting on your hip as she leans into you.

It is clumsy and awkward. Your legs are still crossed under you, forcing you to keep some distance between you, by when your lips touch, you feel electric. You are convinced that you finally found heaven on earth, and it is right here, sitting in the dirt in front of a cooler, tangled in Wanda’s embrace.

When you finally have to pull away, you keep your hands on her, unable to fully detach yourself from her just yet.

“Perfect,” she whispers again.

“Perfect,” you repeat, resting your forehead against hers. “Perfect.”

The two of you spend another few hours like that-talking, swimming, kissing-before you go back to the mansion, her hand in yours the entire drive back. 

When you get back to the mansion, you give her a quick kiss before you both head up to your respective rooms to freshen up before tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

Still, even after your shower, you can feel her body against yours, her perfect lips that felt like God himself made them for you to kiss. You are on cloud nine, with a huge smile and a dreamy look in your eyes. Unfortunately, you know it has to come to an end soon. In order to keep this a competition and something the public will continue to be fascinated by, you have to eliminate someone tonight. 

It should be easy, right? You haven’t really gotten to know everyone well. There were a few you’ve barely talked to, so it’s not like you have to send someone home who has come to trust you, but one thought still gnaws away at you. What if you send home your soulmate?

You glance over at the clock. 8:20. Everyone, even Tony, should be waiting for you by now. With a deep breath, you head down to the main area. Your heels tap against the tile floors, giving everyone a sort of warning that you are coming.

When you finally reach the room, everyone is staring at you, waiting for you to explain why they are gathered. The way he is looking at you almost makes you reconsider sending him home.

Almost.

You give the same smile you gave on the first night, as you begin, “I hope that the last few days have been just as enjoyable for you as they have for me. I am so glad all of you were able to be here and able to give yourself fully to this experience, which I know cannot be easy. But, unfortunately, one of you has reached the end of your time here, but I hope that it is not the end of our time together.” Many of them look at you with worried faces. Others smirk up at you, knowing that they left a good impression of you. 

“Scott, I am thrilled that I have gotten to know you, but unfortunately I am going to have to ask you to leave,” you announce, stepping over to him to give him a hug, not only to comfort him but to show him that you are not at all upset with him. “I am so sorry.”

He accepts your hug, even hugging you back. “Thank you for all of this,” he whispers.

“Of course. I really am sorry.”

He nods before being escorted away by one of your servants. Once he’s gone, you turn back to the room, unsure of what to say next. “Please, don’t let this ruin your evening.”

The room slowly begins to return to the lively state that it was in before you came down. When you feel that everyone has forgotten what just happened, you make your way through the crowd, talking to anyone who stops you.

The first person who stops you stands slightly outside the group of people, a glass in his hand. “How was your date?” he asks, with no hint of jealousy.

You genuinely smile. “It was wonderful. Thank you, Bucky.”

He took a sip of the drink before he looks back up at you. “I’m sorry, can I get you a drink?”

“No, no. I’d much rather stay and talk with you,” you admit with a hand on his shoulder. 

He smirks as he sits down on the nearest couch, patting the spot next to him just as Wanda had done earlier today. “Well then, doll, what do you want to talk about?”

You sit next to him, closer than you would be to a friend but not quite as close as you had been with Wanda. “You.”

He leans back, suddenly seeming like a completely different Bucky than the one you met the other night. “That seems like first date material.”

You pout, leaning closer to him. “That’s not fair.”

“Why not, doll?” he teases. “I don’t want to waste all my good stuff before we even get to go out.”

You roll your eyes with a gentle laugh. “Fine. At least tell me what you want to do for said date.”

“So, I’m getting that date?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

You laugh, playfully shoving him. “You are impossible!”

He laughs with you before grabbing your hand, keeping it against his chest. “I’d like to go out somewhere with you. Show you off.”

You start to plan a day for the two of you, even if it is just a rough outline. “I think that can be arranged.”

His eyes light up, which is almost enough to make you melt right then and there. He brings your hand up to his lips, kissing it with a huge smile. “I can’t wait.”

“I can tell,” you tease.


	6. Chapter 5

“Gina! You will never guess what happened today!” you call, walking into your room and knowing that she will be waiting for you. 

She sits up on your bed, throwing her book to the side. “Spill.”

As you clean your face and change into pajamas, you tell her everything about your date, causing her to squeal. When you begin telling her about the elimination, you lay down next to her. “I felt so bad, but I had to make a decision. I mean, he seemed okay with it. Obviously, he wasn’t happy but he didn’t yell or throw things or even cry, so that’s good.”

She nods. “He understands what he signed up for. This has always been an option, and because I’ve never heard of this Scott guy, it’s not like y’all were close.”

“I guess,” you mutter, still not feeling any better.

In an attempt to make you feel better, she changes the subject, “So, what happened after? Do you have a date coming up?”

You groan. “I’ve still got to write that, but yes. I have a date.”

She rests her head on her fists, staring at you. “Pretty blonde?”

“No, I didn’t even talk to her.” You laugh slightly. You hadn’t really thought of her all day, but she was the only person you could think about before. “No, Bucky. The first person I met. He asked me how my date was, which was sweet, so I kept talking to him, and we just talked through the rest of the night.”

“So? What’s the date?”

You sigh. “I’m not quite sure. He said he wanted to go out somewhere, ‘show me off’. I was thinking of maybe going to a museum.”

“Ooh! Then he can use all the cheesy pickup lines, but coming from him, I wouldn’t mind.”

You roll your eyes, moving to your desk to write to him before you collapse from exhaustion. “This isn’t your selection.” You don’t listen to her reply as you write the note to Bucky, sending it with Gina as she leaves.

When you wake up, you have his reply, which of course was a yes, sitting on your nightstand. Hoping for a day just as good as the day before, you hurry to get ready, praying that he is just as excited.

As you expected, he arrives exactly at the time you gave him. “You’re early,” he says, opening the passenger door for you before getting behind the wheel.

“Couldn’t wait to spend the day with you,” you admit, thanking God that he is too focused on driving to see you.

He keeps his hand on the center console throughout the drive, silently asking you to hold his hand. You oblige, only being slightly upset when you arrive at the museum.

Your disappointment is brief, because Bucky, being a true gentleman, opens the door for you, holding your hand as you walk through the exhibits.

“I’ve got to admit,” Bucky whispers into the top of your head, “I’m glad you didn’t choose an art museum. It’d be hard to focus with a masterpiece right in front of me.”

You roll your eyes. “This is exactly why I didn’t choose art. I knew you couldn’t make it through it without some pickup line. Plus, with all the families here, no one is going to shush us, and you owe me your life story.”

He laughs heartily, throwing his head back. “Whatever you say, doll.”

As the two of you wander through the museum, Bucky tells you everything about himself. Growing up in New York, going off to war, finding Steve, even after all of it. By the time he finishes, the two of you are sitting on a bench in front of the diseases and treatments exhibit, your hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

He shakes his head, straightening his posture. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m here now, with a gorgeous girl on my arm, and hey-” he points to the exhibit- “at least I’m not being leeched.”

You laugh slightly, moving your hand from his shoulder to rest on his chest, keeping him close to you. “I guess there’s always someone who has it worse than you.”

“As much as I want to kiss you right now, you’re right in front of a syphilis sign, and-”

You cut him off with a loud laugh. “Let’s go outside then.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing your hand and leading you to the nearest exit. “Better,” he states, wrapping his arms around you.

You wrap your arms around his neck, lacing your fingers together behind his head, your thumbs twisting around his hair. “Much,” you agree, leaning up to kiss him.

This kiss is different from Wanda’s. It’s softer, almost as if he’s scared he will break you. His lips move against yours slower than hers as he takes his time, savoring this moment with you and terrified that it will be his last.

Slowly, you pull away, huge smiles on your faces. “Well, should we head back?”

He tightens his embrace. “I’m not ready to share you yet, doll.”

You giggle. “I suppose we could find something to do for a few hours.”

And you do. You spend the rest of the day driving through the city, stopping anywhere that looks fun. After an unplanned dinner at a small diner, you decide that you should probably get back to the mansion.

“You’re different than when I met you.”

“Good different or bad different?” he questions.

“Good different. More open. More sure of yourself,” you explain. “More… Bucky.”

He smiles, pulling up outside the mansion. “Well then, thank you. You’re different too.”

“Good or bad?” you repeat.

He stares at you for a moment, like he’s trying to decide. “Good different.” You are about to question him when he kisses you. “Don’t wanna be late, doll,” he says with a wink before helping you out of the car.

You walk in, hand in hand, waiting for the stares and the questions. But, neither of you can bring yourselves to be anything but happy.


	7. Chapter 6

“Gina! You will never guess what happened today!” you call, walking into your room and knowing that she will be waiting for you. 

She sits up on your bed, throwing her book to the side. “Spill.”

As you clean your face and change into pajamas, you tell her everything about your date, causing her to squeal. When you begin telling her about the elimination, you lay down next to her. “I felt so bad, but I had to make a decision. I mean, he seemed okay with it. Obviously, he wasn’t happy but he didn’t yell or throw things or even cry, so that’s good.”

She nods. “He understands what he signed up for. This has always been an option, and because I’ve never heard of this Scott guy, it’s not like y’all were close.”

“I guess,” you mutter, still not feeling any better.

In an attempt to make you feel better, she changes the subject, “So, what happened after? Do you have a date coming up?”

You groan. “I’ve still got to write that, but yes. I have a date.”

She rests her head on her fists, staring at you. “Pretty blonde?”

“No, I didn’t even talk to her.” You laugh slightly. You hadn’t really thought of her all day, but she was the only person you could think about before. “No, Bucky. The first person I met. He asked me how my date was, which was sweet, so I kept talking to him, and we just talked through the rest of the night.”

“So? What’s the date?”

You sigh. “I’m not quite sure. He said he wanted to go out somewhere, ‘show me off’. I was thinking of maybe going to a museum.”

“Ooh! Then he can use all the cheesy pickup lines, but coming from him, I wouldn’t mind.”

You roll your eyes, moving to your desk to write to him before you collapse from exhaustion. “This isn’t your selection.” You don’t listen to her reply as you write the note to Bucky, sending it with Gina as she leaves.

When you wake up, you have his reply, which of course was a yes, sitting on your nightstand. Hoping for a day just as good as the day before, you hurry to get ready, praying that he is just as excited.

As you expected, he arrives exactly at the time you gave him. “You’re early,” he says, opening the passenger door for you before getting behind the wheel.

“Couldn’t wait to spend the day with you,” you admit, thanking God that he is too focused on driving to see you.

He keeps his hand on the center console throughout the drive, silently asking you to hold his hand. You oblige, only being slightly upset when you arrive at the museum.

Your disappointment is brief, because Bucky, being a true gentleman, opens the door for you, holding your hand as you walk through the exhibits.

“I’ve got to admit,” Bucky whispers into the top of your head, “I’m glad you didn’t choose an art museum. It’d be hard to focus with a masterpiece right in front of me.”

You roll your eyes. “This is exactly why I didn’t choose art. I knew you couldn’t make it through it without some pickup line. Plus, with all the families here, no one is going to shush us, and you owe me your life story.”

He laughs heartily, throwing his head back. “Whatever you say, doll.”

As the two of you wander through the museum, Bucky tells you everything about himself. Growing up in New York, going off to war, finding Steve, even after all of it. By the time he finishes, the two of you are sitting on a bench in front of the diseases and treatments exhibit, your hand resting on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

He shakes his head, straightening his posture. “It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m here now, with a gorgeous girl on my arm, and hey-” he points to the exhibit- “at least I’m not being leeched.”

You laugh slightly, moving your hand from his shoulder to rest on his chest, keeping him close to you. “I guess there’s always someone who has it worse than you.”

“As much as I want to kiss you right now, you’re right in front of a syphilis sign, and-”

You cut him off with a loud laugh. “Let’s go outside then.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, grabbing your hand and leading you to the nearest exit. “Better,” he states, wrapping his arms around you.

You wrap your arms around his neck, lacing your fingers together behind his head, your thumbs twisting around his hair. “Much,” you agree, leaning up to kiss him.

This kiss is different from Wanda’s. It’s softer, almost as if he’s scared he will break you. His lips move against yours slower than hers as he takes his time, savoring this moment with you and terrified that it will be his last.

Slowly, you pull away, huge smiles on your faces. “Well, should we head back?”

He tightens his embrace. “I’m not ready to share you yet, doll.”

You giggle. “I suppose we could find something to do for a few hours.”

And you do. You spend the rest of the day driving through the city, stopping anywhere that looks fun. After an unplanned dinner at a small diner, you decide that you should probably get back to the mansion.

“You’re different than when I met you.”

“Good different or bad different?” he questions.

“Good different. More open. More sure of yourself,” you explain. “More… Bucky.”

He smiles, pulling up outside the mansion. “Well then, thank you. You’re different too.”

“Good or bad?” you repeat.

He stares at you for a moment, like he’s trying to decide. “Good different.” You are about to question him when he kisses you. “Don’t wanna be late, doll,” he says with a wink before helping you out of the car.

You walk in, hand in hand, waiting for the stares and the questions. But, neither of you can bring yourselves to be anything but happy.


	8. Chapter 7

Gina stops you before you can get too far. “(Y/N), I really don’t think you should see him.”

You groan in frustration. “Why? Why will no one tell me what’s going on?” you yell, throwing your hands in the air.

She shushes you. “I’ll tell you. I promise. I just think it would be best if you didn’t hear it from him. He’s in no state to make any sense.”

You push her hand off your arm. “I just want to see him.”

She concedes. “Fine, but don’t be too harsh.”

When you finally get to Tony’s room, you gently pushed open the door, unsure of what you will see. “Tony?”

Nurses and maids rush around his room, keeping you from seeing him. Piles of clean and dirty linens and bandages speed through the room. It almost feels like if they can get everything looking like it did before, none of this will have happened.

“Princess. How are you?” he manages to greet, which is shocking considering his state. He sports a busted lip and a black eye along with many other bruises that you are certain will still be there in the next few weeks. The blood on his lip looks like it has been there since the beginning, while the blood on his cheek is still bright red. He attempts to sit up, causing him to wince. Noticing your concern, he cracks a smile. “You should see the other guy.”

“I would like to,” you respond, sitting next to him, “but yours is the only name that I got. Care to tell me what happened?”

He pushes himself up. “It was nothing. Honest.”

“Tony. Please tell me.”

“I was drunk and stupid and I regret all of it.”

Overcome by frustration, you raise your voice. “All of what? I’ve been here for nearly an hour, and no one has told me what the hell is going on!”

He grabs your hand to keep you from leaving. “I messed up, okay? And everyone here is a fucking saint for not telling you what happened because I’m sure you would send me home immediately. I deserve it.”

“Why? Just tell me why?”

He closes his eyes, hating that he has to tell you what happened. “I said some shit about the guy you were with, and Rogers, being the golden boy he is, showed me my place.”

Steve Rogers? No, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. You almost expected this kind of thing from Tony, but Steve? Never. “Steve?”

“The guy really sticks up for the people he cares about.” He lets out a small chuckle. “Look, (Y/N), I know I messed up, but I-”

You cut him off with a loud sigh. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow. I know you’re sorry. You don’t need to apologize to me. And, because I want to believe this isn’t at all who you are, I’m not making you leave tonight. You have one more week here to prove that that’s not who you are, and that that’s not someone you are ever going to be again.”

He stares at you in disbelief. “Thank you. Thank you! I ca-”

“Get some rest.” You gently press a kiss to his forehead as you stand. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

He mutters one last thank you before you leave the room. 

Steve’s room isn’t far, so you don’t have long to process what just happened before you are opening his door. “Steve?”

He’s in the same shape Tony’s in. Though, he seems to have washed most of the blood off. There a still a few cuts, but nothing that won’t be healed in a few days. Although Steve doesn’t have the company of nurses and maids attending to his every need, he has Bucky sitting at the foot of his bed. 

“Hi, love,” Steve greets, while Bucky makes a halfhearted excuse to leave the two of you alone.

You sit next to him, running your fingers through his hair. “How’re you doing?”

He shrugs. “I’ve been worse.”

“You’ve also been better,” you retort, causing him to chuckle.

After a moment of silence, he asks if you already know what happened.

“Kinda. I talked to Tony. He was the first name I got, and since no one wanted me to know, I-”

“Why didn’t anyone tell you?” he questions. “I’m sorry, I should have let you finish.”

You giggle. “No, no it’s fine. Lord knows I’ve interrupted more than a few people today. I guess no one told me because they liked the two of you. Everyone was so scared I was going to send one of you home because of what happened.”

A look of panic crosses Steve’s face, causing you to laugh. “Don’t worry. You’re fine. I just wanted to know what happened. I trust that this isn’t particularly normal for you.”

He shakes his head slightly. “I don’t know what came over me. I don’t even remember what he said-it was nothing about you. Just Buck-I just had to get him to stop, and I get that that wasn’t the best way to do it, but I couldn’t help myself.”

You nod, turning so that you are facing him completely. 

“He’s my best friend. Stood up for me for as long as I can remember. This is the first time, probably the only time, I can do that for him. I’m sure I’ve ruined my chances with you, but if I had to choose between you, I’d have to pick him. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” you assure him. “If you did, you would be gone by now. And I’d never expect you to choose between your best friend and me. Luckily for you, you don’t have to choose between anyone. That’s my job.’

He chuckles, causing him to wince.

“Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You gently kiss the top of his head.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

As you close the door behind yourself, you lean against the wall, trying to process everything that happened.

“Are you okay?” a gentle voice asks, pulling you from your thoughts.

You nod. “Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine.”

She gives you a skeptical look. “If everything’s fine, why are you leaning against the wall like your life depends on it?” She doesn’t give you time to answer before pulling you into her arms. “Are you alright coming to my room?”

You nod, leaning into her. “Sounds perfect.”

She brings her arm under your legs so that she is carrying you bridal style. Almost instinctively, you wrap your arms around her neck and bury your face in it. “I’ve got you,” she whispers, gently rubbing circles into your back. “We’re almost to my room. Just go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning, my star.”


	9. Chapter 8

You wake up the next morning in a warm bed, wrapped up in someone’s arms. Your face is pressed against her chest, as her arms pull you closer. You debate waking her up before she kisses the top of your head.

You gently pull away from her, just far enough so that you can see her face. 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” she greets.

“Didn’t take you for such a softie,” you tease, causing her to blush.

Instead of responding, she tickles you, pinning you to the bed under her.

You laugh loudly, struggling to push her off of you. “Carol! Carol! Stop!” you beg. 

She finally relents her attack, but she makes no effort to move off of you. She leans back, still staring down at you.

“What are you doing?” you ask, giggling slightly.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks at the same time.

“Of course.”

She barely waits for the words to leave your mouth before leaning down. She wraps an arm around you, pulling you up to meet her. Her fingers tangle themselves in your hair, gently tugging on it. Her other hand moves to your back, pulling you into a sitting position.

“Damn,” you whisper as she pulls away.

“Damn,” she repeats, laughing softly. “I see what all the fuss is about.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Just now?”

“I’ve always had a hunch,” she responds. “But, now I know for certain.”

You play with her sleeves and run your hands over her arms, enjoying your time with her. “I should leave soon.”

“Or, we could keep doing this,” she responds, leaning down to kiss you again, but you gently push her away.

“You make a tempting offer, but I really have things to do today.” As you stand up to leave, you realize the implication of leaving her room in clothes you wore the day before. “Um, you don’t happen to have something I can wear, do you?”

She smiles. “I do. But it’ll cost you,” she responds, wrapping her arms around you.

“You make it sound like it’s a burden to kiss you.”

Needless to say, the two of you spent the rest of the morning together, talking, laughing, kissing. Everything feels like heaven with her.

When you finally feel like you can leave her, it’s nearly time for lunch. Gina is the first to greet you. 

“Where the hell were you?”

You roll your eyes. “With Carol. Why?”

She raises her eyebrows. “You were with her, all night?”

“Gina,” you scold, gently pushing her. “It wasn’t like that. I was tired. She carried me to bed. We spent the morning together. That’s it, okay.”

“Fine. Tony and Steve seem fine by the way. Well, not exactly fine, but they seemed civil.”

“Good. I wanted to talk to them today, make sure they don’t hate each other.”

She walks with you to the courtyard. “You aren’t going to send one of them home today, are you? I know they hate each other, but they’re both so nice. I mean-”

“Gina, you can have any of the people I send home, but please don’t tell me what to do.”

She suddenly stops. “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” you answer. “I’m fine. I just-I hate this, okay! Everything about this is my own personal hell.”

She gently grabs your arm. “Let’s go back to your room to talk.”

You shrug her off. “I’m good. I’m good.”

Before Gina can take you back, heavy footsteps approach. “Lady (Y/N)?”

You close your eyes and try to compose yourself. “Yes, Thor?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t see you this morning, and I heard you-”

“I’m fine, Thor. I promise.”

You can tell he doesn’t believe you, but he doesn’t want to push you, especially after what happened last night. “So, lunch?” He holds his arm out, waiting to escort you to the courtyard.

“I’m not sure how much you heard, but please don’t tell anyone. I’m just str-”

Thor interrupts, “There’s no need to explain. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, but you’re not the only one dealing all this. I’m living here with eight other people who all are dying to spend even a minute with you. This isn’t easy for any of us, but I hope this will all be worth it for you, and for us.” He kisses the top of your head. “Let’s go.”

You nod, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 9

Everyone immediately turns to see you. Everything in you is screaming to turn around and run back to your bed. But you know you can’t. “You’ve got this,” Thor whispers before returning to the group.

With a heavy sigh, you leave the room. You don’t have to wait long before Peter greets you. “How ya doing?”

“I’m good,” you respond, unable to convince yourself. “I’m sorry about last night. I feel terrible about ruining your night.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t worry. You didn’t worry about it. Though, if it will make you feel better, we could always finish that kiss.” He takes a step closer to you, earning glares from the majority of the room.

As he leans in, you put a finger to your lips. “As much as I want to kiss you right now, I don’t want everyone watching. Meet me back on the bench tonight. Elevenish?”

He nods, with much less enthusiasm than he had before. “Of course.”

You quickly part, finding someone else to talk to before you can die of embarrassment. Carol sends you a wink, and you heavily contemplate going over to her, but Natasha grabs you.

“I feel like I haven’t spent much time with you.”

“That’s because you haven’t,” you respond.

“Shame.”

“Truly is.”

“What do you suppose we do about that?”

“You say that like you already know the answer,” you answer, giggling slightly.

“Well, I saw you had a pretty nice theater,” she says.

“Are you saying we should have a movie night?”

She shrugs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to one.”

“Then, I’ll see at seven tomorrow.”

She kisses your cheek before walking away. “Perfect.”

As she leaves, you make your way over to Tony, who looks considerably better, only sporting a black eye. “How you doing?”

“Better,” he responds. “I mean, I’m sore and hungover, but I feel better.”

You smile. “Good. Made any friends yet?” You gesture to the other people, who all seem to be engrossed in their own conversations.

“I’m afraid I’ve only made enemies.”

“I find that hard to believe. I mean, I wouldn’t have an idle chat with Steve or Buck if I were you, but there are-” you pause for a moment to count- “six other people-plus me-who all care about you.”

“I’m sure,” he mutters.

“No, really. Go talk to Carol,” you suggest. “She looks like she’d rather be anywhere else.”  
“I suppose.”

You gently nudge him, trying not to hurt him. “Go.”

He dramatically rolls his eyes. “Fine. Fine. I’ll go, but only because it’s making you happy.”

You smile widely. “Good. Now go.”

He obeys, but not before pressing a quick kiss to your temple. You watch him for a bit, making sure he’s okay, before moving into the crowd.

As you pass Thor, he grabs your arm, just enough to pull you into a quick hug. “Doing good,” he whispers, but you’re not sure if it’s a statement or a question.

“Thanks to you.”

He nods before sending you back on your way. “Steve, are you feeling better?”

“Much. Thank you,” he answers, wrapping an arm around you. “And thank you for your mercy.”

You laugh loudly. “You don’t need to thank me.”

He shrugs. “I still think I should make it up to you.”

“Meet me inside in twenty minutes.” You punctuate your sentence with a kiss just below his earlobe before heading back inside. As you shut the door, you look through the window to see Steve staring at you with wide eyes. You wave to him before disappearing further into the house.


	11. Chapter 10

“(Y/N),” Steve calls, looking for you. “(Y/N), where are you?”

You anxiously fluff a pillow.

“(Y/N)?” he asks, coming closer to the room.

You poke your head out of a doorway. “C’mon.”

“What are you doing?” he questions, stepping in slowly.

“I’ll show you. Just follow me.” You grab his hand, pulling him further into the room.

He opens his mouth to ask what is going on, but he stops when he sees the room. “Oh my.”

The room is covered in white sheets, while pillows litter the floor. Couch cushions were taken to build walls, and blankets create a canopy over them. He stands completely silent for a few moments, looking around the room.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, nervously wringing your hands.

He shakes his head slightly. “No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just… Wow, I didn’t expect this.”

You tentatively take a step forward. “Is this okay?”

He closes the distance, wrapping his arms around you. “It’s perfect. C’mon.” He suddenly pulls you into the pillow fort. You giggle as he pushes away the sheet that serves as a door and roof. 

Eventually, the two of you settle into the fort. You continue your conversation from the night before, getting to know him more. You lean against his chest, facing the window overlooking the courtyard. 

“So, no relation to Steve Austin or Roger Rabbit,” you ask with a slight giggle.

He laughs. “Sorry to disappoint, but that’s not how first names work.”

You playfully snap your fingers. “Darn.”

He laughs louder and pulls you closer to him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he says, “I’m hoping this isn’t an incredibly sweet way of telling me I’m going home tonight.”

You laugh. “Of course not. To be completely honest, I forgot I had to send someone home tonight.”

He twirls your hair between his fingers. “I know. We’ve all gotten used to seeing each other around. Even when Scott left, we were all trying to get used to having an empty room.”

You nod slightly. “I get that, and I barely knew him. Now that I know you all, it’s just…”

He kisses your temple. “It’s okay. Don’t even think about it.”


	12. Chapter 11

You hate yourself for what you are about to do. You didn’t have anyone to tell you you were making the right decision. You can’t ask Steve which of his friends you should send home. You can’t talk to Gina because she is mad at you. 

This decision is completely and utterly yours, and you hate that. This decision is nothing like the last one because now you know these people. Each one of them had made you laugh or cry or both. They’ve each taken over a place in your heart.

You pace your room as you try to get ready for the evening. Dinner ended only ten minutes ago. Everyone was already waiting for you to be down there and make your announcement.

A gentle knock on your door shakes you from your thoughts. “(Y/N/N)? How you doing?” a familiar voice calls.

“Oh God! Gina!” You rush over to hug her. “I’m incredibly nervous.”

“I know, but I’m right here with ice cream and popcorn once you’ve made your decision. I’m here to support you.”

“Thank you.”

She smooths your dress as you step away. “C’mon, let’s get you down there.”

You nod, following her down the staircase and into the room. You greet everyone with a small smile before making your way to the center of the room. 

“You all know that today is not my favorite day. I have given each of you a large piece of my heart that I’m not sure I’m ever getting back.” You sniffle slightly. “The moment I decided I would do this, I hated this part. I hated it the first time I had to do it, and now I know you. I know all of you so well.” You close your eyes and try not to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

Thor stands up to rub your back, whispering, “It’s okay. You got this.”

You gently push him away. “I’m good. I’m good.” 

He nods, squeezing your shoulder before sitting back down.

“Sorry,” you mutter with a slight laugh. “So, uh, before I cry any more, I just want to get to it. I am so so sorry, Loki, but I have to send you home.”

He nods solemnly. “I understand.” He lets you hug him, which you are certain is because he doesn’t want to make you cry anymore. “At least I know you aren’t happy about this,” he jokes.

You laugh meekly. “I’m going to miss you.”

He kisses your cheek. “It’s fine. I promise.” 

You nod, turning away as he leaves. Once the door closes behind him, you address the room again. “As much as I want to spend more time with each of you, I don’t want to ruin your evening. Goodnight.” You leave with tears in your eyes. 

As promised, Gina is waiting in your room with popcorn and ice cream. “Who was it?”

“Loki,” you manage to say as you fall to your bed. “I hate myself.”

She shakes her head. “No, you don’t. Get changed into something comfy, and we can watch something stupid.”

“Fine,” you groan. You change out of your dress and jewelry before falling back onto your bed.

“Alright, so what are we watching?” You throw a handful of popcorn into your mouth.

“There’s some new Noah Centineo movie,” she answers.

“Perfect.”

One tub of ice cream, a bag of popcorn, and a one and a half romcoms later you hear a knock at the door. 

“Fuck,” you groan. “I can’t believe I forgot.”


	13. Chapter 12

“What do I do?”

“I don’t know,” Gina responds. “You have given me literally no details.”

“I forgot I had a date with Peter tonight, and now he’s here, and I’m so not ready.”

She grabs your shoulders. “Breathe. Just answer the door. I’ll leave.”

“But-”

She opens the door, effectively cutting you off. She gives you a wink before letting Peter into your room. 

“I, uh, well, I wanted to check on you. I know we had a date, but if you want to re-”

“Thank you, Peter. I would love to have our date tonight. I mean, I’m not dressed for it, but…”

“You look gorgeous.” He steps into your room. “So, what did you have planned?”

“Stargazing,” you answer sheepishly. “It was so nice to do that night, and well, I just thought-”

“It sounds perfect.” He walks over to the other side of your room. “We don’t have to go out to the garden, but you do have a balcony.”

You smile. “Perfect.”

He leads the way to your balcony. 

“Wait!” you call, still standing in your room. “We never got that kiss.”

He smirks. “What do you suppose we do about that?”

You wrap your arms around his neck. “I think I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks, leaning down to kiss you. 

And boy, was the wait worth it. Peter seems to agree pulling you closer to him. You thread your fingers through his hair, causing him to moan slightly.

You pull away in surprise. 

He immediately blushes. “I am so sorry. I-”

You shake your head. “No, no. It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting that. Let’s just uh-” you point out the door while mentally scolding yourself. 

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” The two of you sit rather far apart on the balcony as you stare up at the sky in silence.

After a few moments, you get brave enough to move your hand out for him to hold. He takes it, eagerly. 

“I’m sorry about-”

You quickly interrupt him. “No, no. I was just caught off guard.”

“Yeah,” he pauses for a moment before standing. “I should probably let you sleep. You had a bit of a night.”

You stand with him. “Yeah. I guess. See you in the morning?”

He gives you a quick hug before leaving. “Yep.”

You quickly wave to him before you fall face-first onto your bed, wanting nothing more than for the day to end.


	14. Chapter 13

You and Peter avoid each other all day out of embarrassment. Luckily, you spot Natasha early in the afternoon. “I know we agreed on seven, but I think now would be better.”

She smiles, taking your hand. “Lead the way.”

The two of you quickly duck out, giggling like children who have just gotten away with a crime. She follows you down the twisting hallways until you reach the theater. 

“Pick a movie. I’ll get some snacks.”

She kisses your cheek. “Perfect.”

You come back not five minutes later with a tray of popcorn and just about every type of candy you could hope for.

She laughs slightly. “A bit much, don’t you think?”

You suddenly feel shy. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just-”

“It’s perfect, though I would have been fine with just having you.” She smirks, opening her arms out to you. “C’mere.”

You obey, laying in her open arms. Instead of the warmth you expected to feel, you feel stiff and uncomfortable, almost as if she didn’t want to hold you. Just as you start to move away from her, her grip tightens.

You move back into your original position, smiling at her before turning your face back to the movie. For the first time, you don’t feel like the person you are on a date with is someone you should be with. With the others, even Peter, you felt like there was something there.

About halfway through the movie, she shifts. “Are you comfortable?”

You nod. “Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah,” she responds, but her tone makes you question her sincerity. 

“You can be honest with me, you know. I can move.”

She pushes herself off the arm of the couch, causing you both to sit up. “Then, can I tell you something?”

You hold her hands. “Of course. You can tell me anything.”

She closes her eyes before whispering, “I don’t want to be here.”

You don’t respond. You just stare at her.

“I mean, you’re great, but this isn’t what I want. I don’t want wedding bells or even a life this extravagant,” she explains. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t want to keep you here if you don’t want to be here. I’m sorry for keeping you here.”

“No, no no,” she protests. “You’ve done nothing wrong. And, I wish I had realized this sooner, but…” She trails off.

You pause for a moment. “Well, do you want to go home now, or do you want to wait until the next time I have to choose, maybe two or three days, and then I can send you home?”

“Whatever’s easier for you.”

“Then, I’ll wait.”

She presses a quick kiss to your cheek. “Thank you.”

Jodie Foster continues her monologue behind you, but by now, the two of you have completely forgotten about her.


	15. Chapter 14

You are behind schedule. You know it. You should be three weeks away from a marriage, or at the very least, an engagement. Your father never ceased to remind you of it.

“You need to pick someone soon. People are losing interest in this. In you. In us,” he says.

“I know,” you argue, “but it’s not like this is an easy decision!”

He runs his hands over his face in frustration. “I don’t care. Get a divorce at the end of this. It doesn’t matter. We just need to keep people interested.”

You want to scream, but then you get an idea. “Wait, what if I have another way to keep people interested?”

“And what would that be?”  
You think for a moment. “Tony and Steve’s fight should keep people interested for a little longer. I could do something to play on that. Or, if it gets down to it, Gina could step in and create some drama. If you give me another week, I can come up with something better.” You hate the ideas you came up with, but if they would buy you some more time, you would be willing to do anything.

He considers it, his brow furrowed in concentration. “We can see if that’ll work. I’ll give you this week to come up with some ideas, but after that, I’m expecting the numbers to go up, or you are going to have to pick someone.”

“Yes, sir,” you answer as he leaves.

You fall back onto your bed, staring up at the ceiling. You run through a list of every possible way to get people to watch. You could easily have some dramatic blow out over Natasha’s decision to go home, but you don’t want to do anything she would be uncomfortable with.

A loud knock pulls you from your thoughts. 

You sit up in an attempt to make yourself look presentable. “Come in.”

A shy Bucky pushes open the door. “How you doin’, doll?”

“Fine, everything’s fine.”

He stares at you, not believing you. “C’mon, (Y/N/N). I don’t know you that well, but I definitely know you well enough to know when you’re upset. Talk to me, doll.”

You open your arms to him. “Just sit with me. I’m just stressed.”

He lays next to you, before pulling you completely on top of him. “Anything I can do?”

You shake your head. “Not unless you know how to get the entire country interest in my life.”

He pushes your hair out of your face, throwing it behind your shoulder. “I’m sorry, love. I wish I could help you.”

You kiss him gently. “Being here is more than enough.”

He pushes the two of you so that you are sitting up in your bed. Once the two of you are sitting, he kisses you again.   
As the two of you pull apart, you place a hand on his chest. “Not that I mind, but did you have a reason for being here?”

He feigns offense. “Why, can I not be a supportive…” His voice falters. 

“A supportive what?” you ask.

“I was going to say boyfriend, but-”

You don’t hear the rest of what he says. Boyfriend. Is that what he was? Is that what you wanted him to be? Is that what you want at all? That’s the whole point of this - to find a spouse - but is that something you want or something your father wants?

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,” Bucky apologizes when he realizes that you aren’t listening.

“No, no,” you insist. “I just… I’m sorry. Just thinking.”

“Think ‘bout what?”

“Us. This. Everything.”

“And?”

“And, I’m not sure what I want.”

Bucky’s face falls. You can tell you hurt him, and you feel so incredibly guilty. 

“I didn’t mean-”

He shakes his head. “I get it. There’re some incredible people here. I don’t know how you can possibly choose one of us, especially not me.”

You frown. “Why not you?”

“I mean my past, everything that I’ve-”

You hold his face between your hands. “Bucky, I know you are not the things you have done, and they are in no way things you will ever do again. The only reason I’m not certain of you yet is... “ You can’t place exactly what it is that is holding you back, but it’s not just holding you back from Bucky. It’s holding you back from everyone. “I don’t know.”


	16. Chapter 15

You aren’t sure when you fell asleep, but you know you must have, as you wake up, still in Bucky’s arms. Your face is pressed against his chest. His metal arm holds you close to him, almost as if he’s scared you’ll run. The fingers of his other hand tangle themselves in your hair, gently tugging on it. 

You close your eyes again and snuggle into his chest, hoping that you can stay like this for a while longer. However, when you shift slightly, he looks down at you, forcing you to pull away from him. “How you doin’, doll?”

You sigh. “Emotionally: still pretty rocky. However, physically: I am unbelievably comfortable.”

“Yeah?” he smirks.

“Yeah,” you answer, leaning up to kiss him.

He places a finger to your lips, effectively stopping you. “(Y/N), as much as I want this, I don’t want to give any more of myself to you until you are sure you’re okay with all of this. I don’t want either of us to hate the other.”

“Why do you have to be so good to me?”

He chuckles. “Because I care about you.”

“I care about you, too.”

“Well, then, I guess I should go.”

You frown slightly. “I guess. And, I’m really sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t be. Just know that I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

With a sad smile, you sit back. “I know. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.”

He nods before climbing out of bed. Just before he leaves, he says, “Just so you know, I’m happy to help you with anything you need to, um, help the ratings.”

You smile. “Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

He gives you a small wave that you can tell he regrets as he walks out the door. 

You sit alone on your bed, replaying the scene over and over again until it is seared into your memory.

He had a point. Why would anyone stay in a onesided relationship? What could you give anyone here that they couldn’t get at home?

Money?

Fame?

Everything you could think of, they all already had. There was nothing you could offer them.

You shake your head. You are going to drive yourself insane if you keep thinking about all the reasons you shouldn’t be doing this.

“I need air,” you think, as you walk over to your balcony. “I just want to scream.”

And, scream you do. 

Waiting for you on the balcony is a man you have never seen. You know that you should be more scared, but when the man looks at you, you can’t seem to feel anything but safe.

“Sorry to startle you,” he says, taking a step towards you. 

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

He smiles. “You don’t remember me?” When you don’t respond, he continues, “I’m Quinten, and don’t worry. I’m not some creepy stalker who found you. Our parents used to work together. I remember going to all those balls together. Remember, when we were like ten and you jumped-”

You cut him off with a loud laugh. “Oh, God! I remember you now, and you’re the reason I jumped into that fountain.”

He laughs with you. “Oh? It’s my fault?”

“Yes! You told me that if I jumped into the fountain you would…” your voice grows quiet as you remember what happened.

A look of realization crosses his face as he remembers what happened. “Kiss you,” he finishes. 

You let out a dry laugh. “We were so young.” You lean against the railing.

He agrees, leaning next to you. “To be honest, I was so happy when you did.”

“Really?”

“Really. I was certain that I was going to marry you.”

You laugh. “Damn, if you had told me that a month ago, things would have been a lot easier.”


	17. 16

Despite your confusion about the whole event, you carry on with The Selection. For the rest of the week, you continue to go on dates with the suitors, and although you hate the dates, you end every day with a smile on your face. Every day when you come back to your room, Quentin is waiting for you. 

“Hey, babe,” he greets, as you come back from your last date of the week. “How was your date with-oh, you told me his name, um, it’s that weird one, like Thorns or-”

“Thor? It was fine. He’s sweet, but I’m just-”

He takes your hand. “Scared?”

“Fucking terrified.” You sit next to him. “What if I make the wrong decision?”

“You won’t. I trust you,” he says, and he looks at you with such sincerity that you can’t help but believe him. 

You lean against him. “Do you think I can just send them all home and stay here with you?”

He chuckles. “Well, I’m not sure how your father would feel about that, but I know I would love that.”

You don’t have time to respond before he kisses you. You fall back onto the bed, and he walks over you. You let out a small “oh” as your head hits the pillow, causing him to pull away just long enough to make sure you are okay. When he sees the pure bliss on your face, he resumes his actions. 

He can’t continue for long. A knock on your door forces the two of you to part. The two of you stare at each other, wide-eyed, as you mouth “hide” to him. He obeys, jumping off your bed and rolling under the bed. 

You giggle slightly before getting up to open the door. You are greeted by one of your maids who asks you if you need help getting dressed before the elimination. You quickly thank her before pushing her out the door. 

As soon as Quentin hears the door closed, he pops out from under the bed. “I guess that’s my cue to leave.” He wraps his arms around you, making no move to leave. “Unless you want some help with that dress.”

You roll your eyes. “Shut up.”

He smiles widely. “Alright. I’ll head out. I’ll be watching to see who you choose.” He gives you a quick kiss before climbing out of your window and off the balcony. 

You give a small wave as he disappears. You turn back to your room, still debating on what you should do. You try to take as long as you can, in hopes of delaying the inevitable. 

Eventually, you can delay no longer and head downstairs. Your feet fall heavy against the marble stairs. When you finally reach the main room, everyone is waiting for you. 

You give everyone a small wave as you step into the room. When no one returns your wave, you start to get concerned. You brush it off as nothing more than nerves. Whether it is their nerves or yours you aren’t quite sure.


	18. Chapter 17

You feel just as nervous as you did the first night. Your palms are clammy, and you have to hold onto your dress just to keep yourself present. Neither of the other eliminations has filled you with such dread. Seeing as everyone else seems to feel the same, you move to the center of the room and begin speaking.

“Hi, everyone. I know that this is all of our least favorite nights.” As you speak, you have no idea what you are going to say next - who you are going to choose, if you are going to choose, if you are going to just call this all off. “This week has been my favorite thus far. I have shared more of myself with you than I ever thought possible-” Bucky gives you a smile “-and you have done the same. I know I say this every week, but I truly regret that I have to do this.”

Your mind is screaming at you to call this all off, but you just can’t bring yourself to. That is a much more drastic decision than you want to make right now. “I am so sorry, but Captain Rogers, I am going to have to say goodbye.”

Everyone looks shocked. Steve, however, nods, like he has been expecting this. “Thank you for the opportunity, Miss (L/N).” He gives you a hug, almost making you cry. “I have loved every moment of this, and I hope that we will continue to be friends.”

You nod, choking back a few tears. “Of course. Steve, you have truly made this a wonderful experience. I was torn about this decision. I hope you understand that I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

He gives you a quick kiss before assuring you that he is not at all upset with you. As he leaves, you turn back to the room. Bucky refuses to meet your eyes, as does Natasha. Normally, you would address the room, but you are terrified that if you start talking you won’t stop, and you’ll confess everything. You’ll confess your fears that you will mess everything up, that you are seeing someone else while you can’t fully give yourself to anyone here, that you have to make people interested, even if you can’t be.

You can’t stand to be in the room with all those eyes on you anymore. You can feel the distrust and betrayal in the room, and you just can’t bring yourself to be in it anymore. As soon as you step out of the door, Natasha grabs your arm. “You knew?”

You give her a confused look. “Knew what?”

“About Steve and - shit, you didn’t know, did you?”

Suddenly very aware of the cameras on the other side of the door, you pull her into the closest room. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Steve and I, well, we-”

You shake your head, effectively stopping her. “Look, I don’t want to know every detail of what you do here. He’s gone now, and you don’t want to be here anyway. I can send you home next week so that you can be with him, and you won’t have to pretend to be happy here anymore. Does that sound alright?”

She nods. You can tell that she is surprised that you aren’t mad at her, but how could you be when you were doing the same thing. “Thank you.”

You send her back to the main room, while you stay back in the room. You don’t bother to turn the light on, opting to sit in darkness. Tears freely stream down your face as you sit alone. There was nothing that could make this situation worse.


	19. Chapter 18

You sit against the wall, tears staining your cheeks. You wish that the earth would swallow you whole. You knew that this was going to be difficult, but you never thought that it would tear you apart like this. 

A knock pulls you from your thoughts. You quickly dry your eyes and turn on the lights, but the knocker has already opened the door. 

“Want some company?” a gentle voice asks.

You look up, tears still staining your face. “No, no, Tony. I’m fine. You should-”

“Stay right here,” he finishes, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to you.

“You don’t have to, really. I’ll be in in a bit.” You move to stand, but he grabs onto your wrist. He doesn’t make any move to pull you back down.

“You don’t have to be fine. It’s okay to be upset.” He looks at you with such earnesty that you can’t help but feel comforted.

You sit back down and lean against him. He wraps his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. “Thank you for coming out here.”

“I couldn’t stand seeing you upset. Besides, I still haven’t seen every room here.” He looks around the room. “Though, I’m sure it would be easier to see with the light on.”

You chuckle, slightly. You stand up and turn on the light. The lights don’t seem to help Tony much, so you explain, “It’s a ballroom. I mean, when it wasn’t full of old party decorations.”

“A ballroom?” When you nod, he holds out his hand. “Then, may I have this dance?”

You giggle and take his hand, ignoring the lack of music. “You may.”

He leads you through the room gracefully. He weaves the two of you between boxes effortlessly. You can certainly tell that he comes from money and that he has had to go to more than his fair share of galas. As you dance, you get lost in the feeling of being in his arms, and your tears eventually turn into smiles. 

At one point, while he spins you around, you hit your heel against a box and fall to the ground. You grip Tony tightly in an attempt to keep you upright, but you end up pulling him on top of you. You hit the ground with an “oof.” Tony is able to keep him from landing on you, holding himself above you. 

You both blush as you realize the situation you’re in, but you can’t bring yourself to pull away. Instead, you lean up to kiss him. “Thank you, Tony. I am so glad you came after me.”


	20. Chapter 19

You can’t bring yourself to go back into the room. You can’t bring yourself to talk to anyone right now. Instead, you climb up the stairs, back to your room. When you get to the top, you look over the banister. You can just see in the main room. Everyone looks just as miserable as you feel. Bucky more so than the rest. He sits, dejected in a corner, a glass of scotch in his hand. The two of you make eye contact just long enough for him to shake his head and take another drink.

You give him a small smile before turning back to the hallway. What had you done?

You kick off your heels, as you push open your door. You have already started your shower by the time you hear a knock at the door. After a brief debate about whether it was worth it to tell them that it was unlocked or not, you decide to continue your shower and try to avoid whatever awaits you in the hall.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t work so well. You hear the door open and a masculine voice call your name. “(Y/N), are you in here?”

“I’ll be out in a minute,” you call back. You step out of the shower, letting the water pool on the bathmat before wrapping a robe around yourself. You are still attempting to dry your hair when you step out.

Bucky sits on your bed, swirling another glass of scotch. “Y’know, when I said I would help you, I didn’t think you would send my best friend home. At least, not without consulting me.”

You sit next to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t plan to. I just-”

“(Y/N),” he interrupts, “I’m not finished. These are not toys. These are people’s lives. Each person you send home is a real person, who goes home to a real life, and who has real friends. You don’t get to act on a whim and change a person’s life forever.”

You don’t know what to say, so you choose not to say anything. Apparently, you made the wrong choice. Bucky shakes his head once more before setting the glass on your nightstand and leaving.


	21. Chapter 20

There was nothing you could do except sleep. You felt so completely nauseated by what you had done. Bucky was right. You weren’t playing with dolls. Sure, each person here was competing with each other, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t forming relationships. They had to, even if out of necessity. Steve had certainly proven that. 

Shouldn’t you at least try to do the same?

As you drift into a dreamless sleep, you try to think of some way that you can make this all better.   
You are the first in the dining hall for breakfast. You sit in the middle of the table, waiting anxiously for someone to come over to you. You feel like a middle schooler, hoping her crush will finally notice her. Although, you feel that the only difference between you and her is that she knows who her crush is, and you have no way to figure out who yours is or should be.

Bucky, ever the early riser, sees you and takes his seat at the opposite end of the table. The look he gives you is still full of betrayal. 

You can’t help but feel embarrassed. Why couldn’t you have just sent Natasha home like she asked? 

Thor is the next one in, and you have never been more grateful for him. He immediately takes the seat next to you. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you last night.”

You regret your decision now. You want to go back to your room and hide. You nod your head, acknowledging that you heard him but refusing to speak. 

He seems unfazed. “It is a bit early to have a full conversation.”

You want to call him a liar, but you fear that it would come off more aggressively than jokingly. Instead, you give him a smirk over your coffee mug. 

He laughs at you, lightening your spirits. “Well, maybe it’s early for you, but I’ve always been a morning person.”

“Lucky you.”

He shrugs before agreeing, “Lucky me.” He turns back to his meal, while you turn back to yours. An uncomfortable silence washes over the two of you. Just when you think that this meal could not possibly be worse, Peter takes a seat across from you.

“You sure are an early riser,” he greets.

You glance at your watch and debate whether or not to tell him that most people are already at work by the time you are eating, but you choose not to. Instead, you give him the same smirk you gave Thor. “Good morning.”

He stays quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly says, “I was wondering if-” he glances nervously at Thor “-I could talk to you.”

You can feel Thor tense beside you, but you can’t focus on him right now. “Yeah, sure.”

And, once again you are thrust into the most uncomfortable silence of your life. You quickly finish your meal, though you still have quite a bit of food on your plate, and leave. “I’ll be in the gardens for a bit whenever you’re done,” you say to Peter.

You hope that he will take a while, but you know that that’s not feasible. In fact, you are barely outside before you hear Peter behind you. You ignore him and make your way to the bench that you had your first conversation on. 

“Hey,” he greets, trying to pretend he didn’t follow you out here.

You giggle. “Hey.”

He sits next to you before asking, “What did you want to talk to me about?”

You shrug. “Just wanted to talk to you. It seems like our conversations always get cut short.”

“Actually,” he laughs, “it seems like they all end just before I kiss you.”

“Maybe you just aren’t meant to kiss me.”

He recognizes your tone, and matches. “I don’t know. I mean, I obviously don’t want to spend time with you. Maybe I should just kiss you.”

“You are getting pretty annoying.” You lean closer. “Maybe you should.”

He finally does it. He finally kisses you, and it’s everything you could have hoped it would be.

“(Y/N), we need to talk.”


	22. Chapter 21

You force yourself to pull away from Peter. With eyes still closed, you apologize to Peter, who doesn’t make any move to let you go. “She’ll be in in a bit, Buck.”

“You don’t speak for her.”

“Bucky, please. I’ll be in in a bit.” You don’t look up to see if Bucky’s left, but you assume he has because Peter kisses the top of your head and loosens his grip. 

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“It’s not your fault. If anything, it’s mine.”

He pulls you into a hug. “Don’t worry about it.” As he loosens his grip, he says, “C’mon, let’s forget about him.” He pulls you up off the bench, leading you further into the garden. “Maybe, if we go far enough, we’ll find a secret hideout.”

You force a giggle passed your lips. As much as you need to go talk to Bucky, you force yourself to enjoy your time with Peter. “I’d like that, too.”

Eventually, he finds a spot in the back of the garden, tucked between the rosebush and the fence. He, rather ungracefully, falls to the ground, crossing his legs under him. He pats the ground next to him, motioning for you to sit next to him. “Let’s start now.”

You mimic him, falling with slightly more grace and crossing your legs under yourself. You lean against him, plucking a rose off the bush behind you. “So, where do we start?” you ask, handing the rose to him.

“Well,” he begins, turning the rose between his fingers, “we could start here.” He gently tucks the rose behind your ear, his hand lingering on your cheek. “You look absolutely stunning.”

You look down with a small smile. “I’m pretty sure you’ve already said that.”

“It’s worth repeating.” He leans in closer to you. “Absolutely stunning,” he whispers against your lips.

“If you say so, Buck,” you whisper, eyes still closed, waiting for him to kiss you. When you realize what you’ve said, your eyes shoot open. “Fuck. Peter, I’m so sorry. I’m just-”

He shakes his head, with a small frown. He has two options. Ask you to stay here, with him and sound like a total ass, or tell you to go to Bucky and cut his time with you short once again. 

“Don’t worry about it. Go talk to him.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” You give him a quick hug before standing up. You give the rose back to him and head inside. 

You wander through the garden for a bit, thinking of what you could possibly say to Bucky. “You were right. I have no reason to play God, yet here I am.” “You were hella wasted last night, and I’m sure you don’t remember what you said, but you were right.” “I just need to know if you even want to be here anymore, because as much as I want you here, I don’t want you to resent me.”

You don’t have much time to think before he sees you through the window. He makes eye contact before heading up to his room.

With shaky hands, you open the door.


	23. Chapter 22

“You wanted to talk to me?” you ask, hiding your face behind the door as you open it. 

He nods before motioning for you to shut the door.

Your heart sinks. You step into the room, making sure that the door latches behind you. You attempt to take in the room. Nothing is packed, which must be a good sign, but the room is remarkably bare. He never bothered to decorate it in the first place. 

“Can I sit?”

“You don’t need my permission,” he answers, sitting on his bed. He leaves enough room for you to sit next to him without touching him. You aren’t sure if you should sit with him. There’s a chair by the desk, but you don’t want to come off standoffish, but if you sit on the bed, you may be overstepping your bounds.

You take the chance of being too forward and sit by the foot of the bed. You play with the edge of the blanket. As you twirl it between your fingers, you feel like a child, who knows that they’ve done something wrong. You attempt to brace yourself for the upcoming scolding, but what Bucky says surprises you.

“I’m sorry.”

He pauses for a moment, still trying to figure out what he wants to say, even though he’s rehearsed this speech a million times.“I was drunk and angry, and I could have handled everything a lot better. I understand that you had to make a tough choice, and I shouldn’t have put my feelings above yours. I talked to Steve before he left. He told me what was going on, and I guess,” he pauses, turning so that he is facing you completely, “I guess that this is all for the best. This is really all just to say that I’m not mad at you.”

You timidly reach out to him, setting your hand on his knee. “Thank you for all of that, really, but you don’t have to apologize. Last night, you,” you close your eyes, taking a deep breath, “you didn’t tell me anything I don’t already know. I know that each of you has something better to do. You all have a life outside of the mansion and inside of it. I’m fucking it all up, and I am so sorry.” 

When Bucky covers your hand with his, you look up at him. Neither one of you can seem to find any words to say, so you don’t. Instead, you lean against him, closing your eyes and memorizing the way he feels against you.

When he wraps his arm around you, you finally find something to say. “Just so you know, you’re free to go whenever.”

He kisses the top of your head. “I know, but I don’t plan on leaving until you tell me to, doll.”

“And, what if I never tell you to leave?” you ask with a smirk.

“Then, I guess, I’m just gonna have to stay here forever,” he answers with a smile.

“Good.”

He pulls you into him, before pulling you down onto the bed with him. “Good.”


	24. Chapter 23

You wake up in Bucky’s arms. “Mornin’, sleepyhead,” he greets, his fingers tangling themselves in your hair. 

“Mhmm, what time is it?” you ask, curling further into his chest with no intention of getting up.

He pulls his arm back from around you, checking the time on his watch. “Well, we’ve missed lunch. If we don’t get up soon, we’ll miss dinner.”

You sigh, curling into his chest. “So, what you’re saying is that the day is basically over, so I should just stay here?”

He chuckles, responding, “That’s certainly one idea, but you would not believe how hungry I am, and I’m not sure that anyone is allowed to eat without you there.”

You give him a quick kiss with a playful eye roll. “I suppose we can get up.” You push yourself out of his arms and leave the room, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

As you leave the room, you attempt to smooth your dress, which got rather wrinkled while you slept. It’s no use. If your dress is this wrinkled, there’s no telling what your makeup looks like. Standing in the middle of the hall, you try to figure out if it’s worth it to go change a risk being late or go to dinner and risk your reputation. You decide to change, not wanting to start any unnecessary drama. 

When you walk into your room, you are greeted by the most familiar face in the whole house. Quentin Beck. So much for avoiding drama.

He looks over you with a questioning look that you choose to ignore. Instead, you ask, “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d check in on my favorite girl,” he explains. “Seems like you’re some else’s favorite girl.”

You roll your eyes. “I don’t have time for this.” You dig through your closet, looking for something suitable for dinner. Once you find something, you turn back to Quentin, who has remained incredibly quiet during all of this. 

“Do you mind?” You ask, gesturing to the clothes.

“Not at all,” he retorts, sitting on your bed and staring at you.

He didn’t bargain for the fact that you could be just as stubborn as him. You shake your head, muttering, “Fine. Have it your way,” before reaching behind you to unzip your dress. As the dress slides down your back. By the time the zipper slides past your bra, Quentin is standing behind you, one hand on the small of your back.

“You must love drama,” he whispers. His other hand follows the path of the zipper, stopping at your bra. “Getting rid of America’s sweetheart, undressing for someone who wasn’t even good enough to make it into the competition.” He presses a kiss to the base of your neck before stepping away from you completely. “But you don’t have time for that.”


	25. Chapter 24

“Go on,” Quentin urges, taking a seat on your bed. 

With shaky hands, you slid off your dress, letting it pool at your feet while you grab your evening dress. As you step into your dress, you notice Quentin still watching you, and you trip over yourself. His attention isn’t unwanted, and he knows that. He was right before, there’s something thrilling about having him watch you, about having someone you can’t have so close to you.

“Can you help me with the zipper?” You ask. If pressed, you would be able to zip it yourself, but you want his hands back on you. He slowly pushes himself off of your bed and walks over to you. With one hand on your hip, he slides the zipper over your back, pressing a kiss to the base of your neck when he’s done.

With his mouth against your ear, he tells you that he’ll see you after dinner.

As you leave your room, you can’t shake the feeling of Quentin’s hands on you. When you pass Carol, she drops her arm over your shoulders and walks with you to the dining hall, and yet you still can feel Quentin. The two of you split as soon as you reach the door. 

You take a seat at the end of the table, waiting for your food and hoping that no one will feel the need to talk to you. Bucky sends you a wink, which you fail to send back. He doesn’t seem to notice, though, as he turns back to his conversation. You pick at the food that is set in front of you. You can only think about what just happened with Quentin.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you had had incredibly limited romantic experiences. Maybe it was just him. But you just couldn’t shake the feeling that being Quentin gave you.

You don’t spend long picking at your meal before you decide that you’ve had enough. You set your, still very full, plate to the side before leaving. Just as you are about to step out the door, Thor stops you.

“Lady (Y/N), where are you going?”

“Back to my room. I’m not feeling well,” you lie in an attempt to avoid further questioning.

“So, this has nothing to do with the man who keeps sneaking into your room?”

You tense up. You’re not sure why you thought that you wouldn’t get caught, but you just never thought that it was a possibility.

“I’m not going to say anything,” he responds. “You should be more careful, though. I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s caught on.”

You try to swallow your discomfort. “Thank you. I owe you.”

He shakes his head. “Just be careful.”

You give him a quick hug of thanks before you leave.


	26. Chapter 25

You have got to tell Quentin to be more careful. Sure, Thor is perceptive, but he can’t be the only one that knows. Your mind swirls with the thoughts of everyone here and what they would do if they found out.

They seem like good people, right? No one of them would take this outside the building.

But what if they did?

What if you eliminated the wrong person and they took it straight to the media? How could you recover from that? “Just in: Heiress (Y/N) (L/N) is a Huge Fucking Slut.” No one would be able to look at you without judging you. You wouldn’t be able to look at yourself without judgement.

And, what about Quentin? Have it known that he wasn’t good enough to make the final cut. He seems to like the secrecy anyway. Would he want everyone and their mother knowing about the two of you?

What if your father found out? Your father, the one pushing you to do this in the first place. He handpicked every single person here, and he deliberately left Quentin out. What would he do if he found out that you were going behind his back and seeing Quentin?

You fall back against the wall and slide down, a doorknob digs into your back, but you can’t bring yourself to move. You shut your eyes and will the worst-case scenarios away. Your eyes are closed so tightly that they hurt. You hold your head between your arms, hoping that it will stop 

It isn’t until someone grabs you that you are reminded that none of these things have happened. Yet. 

“C’mon, girlie, I’ve got you.” A strong pair of arms wraps around you, lifting you from the floor. “I’ve got you.”

You don’t even bother to see who it is before you collapse into them. Whoever it was was safe. They pull you just far enough to open the door. Once you’re inside, they close it and set you on the floor again, sitting next to you.

As they begin to tell you that everything’s okay, that you’re okay, you recognize the voice. You bark out a laugh in spite of yourself. “We can’t have a good meeting, can we?”

Tony laughs with you. “Apparently not.” He gently brushes a few tears away, now that he can see your face. “Y’know, they say you’re supposed to see your partner at their worst before you get serious. I think we’re definitely nailing that part.”

You laugh again. “I guess we are.” You lean into his touch. “Do you think we could do the other part sometime?”

“Wanna try now?” he asks with a smirk.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Just trust me, okay?” He stands up, holding his hand out to you.

“Okay?” You take, and he pulls you out of the room.


End file.
